


Falling

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: When does friendship turn into something more? For Hermione, it happened on a dark and stormy night …





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Square N4
> 
> Prompt: I had lost my mind and fallen into my heart. - Dan Millman
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40538165343/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Songs: Falling Like Stars by James Arthur, Run To You by Pentatonix

_I had lost my mind and fallen into my heart. - Dan Millman_

* * *

“Mione?” Ron’s voice cut through the dark of her sitting room. “You okay? You didn’t answer your mobile and you missed dinner with the crew.”

“Mione? _Lumos_.” Ron whispered as he continued to look around the dark room. The tip of his wand cast shadows as he searched.

“I don’t like storms,” Hermione’s voice whispered through the dark as thunder rattled the windows of her flat. “It’s just like at the Manor.”

Ron heard her whisper and followed it to the overstuffed chair by the fireplace. “Mione. It’s just a storm. No harm can come from a little noise and rain.”

“That’s what we thought before.” Hermione was hidden in the depths of the chair, wrapped in a blanket, and staring at nothing. “Thank you for checking on me. I know I was supposed to be there, but I couldn’t leave when the storm started.”

“It’s what friends do.” Ron kneeled down in front of her chair and touched her blanket covered leg. “I told Harry you were probably watching the storm. There is so much power in lightning.”

“He and Ginny will still worry. Better let them know you found me.” Hermione’s dark eyes looked into worried blue eyes. “You don’t sound worried, but you came looking for me. Why?”

“Because, no one should be alone in a storm.” Ron rested his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. “You have been too quiet lately and I missed you. Come, sit with me in your window seat. We’ll watch the storm together.”

“Ron,” Hermione hesitated as he pulled her to her feet. “You can’t be nice to me. You will make me feel things…”

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and led her to the window seat. After sitting, Ron settled her onto his lap and rested his chin on the top of her head. “What's so wrong with that, Mione? I’m tired of hiding how I feel. I fell for you a long time ago.”

“You can get hurt falling.” Hermione sounded broken as she stared out the window. “I’m already broken. Why would you want to break too?”

“Just because I look okay, doesn’t mean I am.” Ron nuzzled into the crook of Hermione’s neck. “I think our pieces fit. Just give me a chance.”

Lightning cut through the sky as Hermione turned towards Ron. “What if I fall?”

“I’ll catch you.” Ron’s promise whispered against her lips “I’ll always catch you.”


End file.
